Una carta triste y una nueva oportunidad
by Kary
Summary: Es un poco triste... espero que les guste


Una carta triste y una nueva oportunidad  
  
  
  
  
  
Si, un día mas, siempre soñé que al volver a verte después de tanto tiempo podría decirte lo que sentía y así fue, lastima.  
  
El día en que te volví a ver, sentí mi corazón dar un vuelco enorme, una alegría de la que no había disfrutado desde hace mucho me embargo y sentí que podría decirte por fin todo lo que significabas para mi, decirte que sin ti yo no podía hallarme, que siempre que te veía mi piel se erizaba y mis sentidos se perdían, lastima…  
  
Un día me decidí a contarte todo, mis dos mejores amigas Lucy y Anais me apoyaron, como siempre lo hacían y lo hacen, decidida a todo te busque por todo el palacio, te busque por horas pero no te encontré, lastima… otra oportunidad perdida, pero de algo estaba segura, no me rendiría, te lo diría pasara lo que pasara.  
  
Así pasaron las horas, los días, los meses, siempre que te buscaba para confesarme parecía como si me huyeras, sacando temas y cambiando el rumbo de mi conversación, cuando te encontraba de casualidad y hablábamos como dos amigos, esas palabras tan importantes, tan precisas y tan hermosas no salían de mis labios. Cada día amanecía con la idea de hablar con tigo y decirte todo lo que me comía por dentro, cada noche me reprochaba por no haberlo hecho.  
  
Un día en el desayuno Anais y Paris anunciaron su boda, me alegre tanto por ella, una de mis mejores amigas iba a ser feliz después de tanto esperar, pero al mismo tiempo una tristeza se apoderaba de mi, me estaba quedando sola, Lucy y Latiz eran felices, estaban juntos. Anais y Paris eran felices, estaban juntos y pronto lo estarían por siempre y yo… yo estaba sola.  
  
La boda fue hermosa, Anais se veía preciosa y Paris a pesar de sus increíbles nervios y de haber sudado cada gota de su cuerpo también se veía muy atractivo.  
  
Una canción, la primera, espere sentada a que vinieras, otra canción, Askot me pidió bailar con el, lo rechacé, tal vez vinieras esta vez, le dije que no me sentía bien y el se fue diciendo que lo llamara cuando quisiera bailar, otra canción, nada, otra mas, nada, una tras otra, un sin fin de canciones pasaron y tu ni siquiera me miraste. ¿Acaso te costaba mucho pedirme que bailara una pieza contigo?  
  
No lo creo, pase toda la noche sentada, esperándote… pero nunca llegaste.  
  
  
  
Un año completo paso, ni yo misma lo podía creer, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, creo que era demasiado obvia, demasiado obvia para todos, menos para ti.  
  
En el castillo se oía un rumor de que el gran hechicero de Céfiro estaba enamorado ¿podría ser? ¿Sería yo? Por su puesto, sin no ¿Quién mas?, yo aprovechaba cada segundo de mi vida para verte y estar junto a ti, para disfrutar de esas sonrisas que solo me dedicabas a mi, esa persona solo podría ser yo.  
  
Movida por el rumor decidí hablar con tigo de una ves, sin interrupciones, sin cambios de temas ni evasivas, esta vez te lo diría todo ó dejaba de llamarme Marina Ryusaky.  
  
Te busque, como de costumbre estabas en tu estudio, lleno de papeles y cosas a las que nunca le he encontrado sentido, llame suavemente para no asustarte  
  
Guru Clef ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
  
Claro pasa Marina- dijiste sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de tus asuntos  
  
Necesito decirte algo importante- te dije segura de que mi rostro estaba encendido de rojo puro  
  
Si dime- me dijiste aun sin verme  
  
Necesito que me mires- te dije más decidida, ¡Demonios! Me costaba tanto hablar y tu me hacías las cosas mas difíciles  
  
Si, disculpa- levantaste la mirada de los cientos de papeles en tu escritorio y me dedicaste esa mirada tan especial, la única que podía doblegarme  
  
Yo… yo…- ¡no ahora no, no podía perder esta oportunidad! Reuní todo el valor que no habría reunido ni en mil años, cerré los ojos y…- te amo- silencio, silencio fue lo que escuche los siguientes 30 segundos antes de hablar, aun con los ojos cerrados, tal vez no me habías entendido- te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, he tratado de decírtelo desde hace mucho, desde la primera ves que te vi cuando regrese a Céfiro, te amo y no puedo evitarlo ¡te amo te amo te amo!- creo que nunca había hablado tan rápido en toda mi vida, silencio ¿Por qué? Abrí los ojos temerosa y ahí estabas, en blanco, sin decir nada y un horrible escalofrío subió por mi espalda hasta hacerme dar un respingo.  
  
Marina… yo…yo lo siento, pero no puedo decir que te correspondo- en ese momento mi mundo se rompió como un cristal, mis sueños y mis ilusiones murieron y mi corazón se detuvo hecho trizas, y mis labios… ellos no decían nada cuando por dentro yo quería gritar y llorar, y sin previo aviso las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar una por una de mis ojos.  
  
Marina… discúlpame tu eres mi mejor amiga, la persona a la que le cuento todo, eres alguien muy importante en mi vida, pero no te amo- cada palabra de rechazo que salía de tu boca era como una puñalada a mi corazón desgarrándolo cada ves mas, ¡una amiga! Yo no quería ser tu amiga, no quería tú amistad ¡yo quería tu amor!  
  
No… discúlpame tú a mi Guru Clef, no quería hacerte pasar un mal momento, pero solo dime algo… ¿a quien amas?- no se como me entendiste lo que dije, cuando de mis labios salían puros sollozos parecidos a palabras y mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas  
  
A Presea  
  
A Presea- Presea era y aun es también una de mis mejores amigas, sin decir mas nada salí de la habitación y camine, camine y camine, perdida dentro de mi, mientras mis ojos derramaban lagrimas de dolor y mis labios suplicaban en murmullos una respuesta de por que no era yo la elegida de tu corazón.  
  
Llore, llore y llore como nunca lo hice, mi alma estaba seca y mi corazón hecho pedazos, ya no me quedaba nada ni nadie, mis dos mejores amigas, estaban disfrutando de su felicidad con las personas a quienes amaban ¿Quién era yo para amargarles la felicidad con mis problemas de niña mimada? No podía ser tan egoísta al molestarlas con mis tonterías.  
  
No se cuanto tiempo pase llorando, pensando, y pidiendo respuestas que nunca llegaron, pero aclare muchas cosas. Presea, imposible que la odiara por ser la mujer que amaba el hombre al que yo amaba, por mas que lo intentara era imposible, ella siempre estaba conmigo, dándome consejos y apoyándome, no era su culpa que tú la hubieras elegido en vez de a mi, nunca la culpe ni lo haré.  
  
  
  
Llore, llore y seguí llorando, las fuerzas me abandonaron, las rodillas me temblaban y mi cabeza daba vueltas por todas partes, termine sentada en uno de los pasillos, llorando en silencio, mi garganta estaba seca de tantos sollozos y no podía emitir ningún otro sonido que no fuera de lamentos y mis oídos no escuchaban bien.  
  
Sentí una mano amigable sobre mi hombro y una lejana vos que pronunciaba mi nombre, levante la mirada y vi a Askot enfrente mío mirándome preocupado por mi estado tan deplorable, me miro y me abrazo, no se por cuanto tiempo me abrazó pero me sentí bien, sentí que no estaba tan sola como creía. Al rato me calme ya no habían lagrimas en mis ojos, mi voz había regresado y mi pulso se había normalizado, pero aun tenia ese maldito dolor palpitante en mi cabeza.  
  
Askot se separo lentamente de mi como queriendo saber si aun seguía con vida  
  
¿te sientes mejor?- me pregunto aun con su semblante preocupado  
  
si, gracias- le dije y el me tendió su mano, pero no solo era su mano amiga, era su mano compañera, su mano preocupada, su mano ofreciéndome paz, amor, tranquilidad y una nueva oportunidad, dudando tome su mano para tal vez ahora poder contar esta historia sin derramar ni una sola lágrima.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin…  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
  
  
Esta historia se la dedico a una de mis mejores amigas Bonny, una persona que siempre me a apoyado en todo, me ha comprendido y me a soportado (creanme que es difícil) Bonny gracias por todo te quiero muchísimo, espero que te haya gustado y que la hayas entendido ^^  
  
Kary  
  
Kari_nightstar@hotmail.com 


End file.
